An Endless Forbidden Love
by xiMenagerie
Summary: Sasuke grabbed her by the arms, ignoring Sakura's cries of pain. "I was your lover in your previous life," Sakura pulled away from him. "Get away from me you sick freak--" Sasuke shushed her not with words, but with a kiss.
1. Prologue: The Holy War

_**An Endless Forbidden Love**_

_**"Love is great; but the consequences are hated."**_

_**Prologue: The Holy War**_

Screams and roars were heard on in the depths of the clouds. Rage and malice was thrown at everyone. Chaos has erupted and the deaths of angels and the devils were resoundingly high within every minute. The clashes of swords and weapons groaned and wept as they rang in the air. Blood of the holies and evils was smelt throughout miles and miles.

On the peaceful Earth it was raining.

The clouds were heavy with rage…

And the rain was deep and thick with forgiveness…

Two lovers fought against each other angrily but hesitate to do any damages that might cause death. Duty before honor was necessary for both of their kingdoms.

"Sas-" An angel was cut off as a sword flew to her face and nicked her porcelain cheek. The scar ran wickedly along to her ear till it reached the edge of her ruby lips. She placed a hand on her pale cheek and winced as it stung cruelly. Haruno Sakura narrowed her expensive emerald green eyes at her ex-lover. Her rosetta hair was flying everywhere due to God's rage and his power to control the winds. She was to win this battle for the sake of Heaven and Hell. To throw the demons back into the devil's throat.

"Sakura..."

A devil stood few yards from her as he smirked at her angered face. The ex-Angel, ex-child of God stood with such power coming from Satan, that anger and malice was making his hair stand on the edge. His obsidian eyes that use to drown her as if it were the abyss. The hair, much like a color of a raven, was swaying gently and mockingly before Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, was the demon that was to destroy and rip apart his ex-friends and ex-lover.

"Hn." He grunted as he eyed Sakura. "I see you haven't changed at all, from the past three years." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Still the weak, dependent, pathetic girl."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously and raised the sword in her hands. "I'm not like how I use to be." Her voice strengthened and her orbs flared with hatred. "I will kill you for the sake of my kingdom."

A small smirk appeared on his face.

In a flash, Sasuke ran towards her and raised his hands, as he whispered words beneath his breathe.

Flames were ignited and the scorching heat shot towards Sakura quickly.

Her eyes widened and she dodged the fireball, before it even had a chance to touch her skin. But she was too late to have the blaze lick her white satin-like gown. The red liquid had made the bottom of the hem sing with ashes and dust. Sakura quickly pat it out before it even had a chance to travel more. Unfortunately, the fire had eaten the gown till it reached her knees. She growled in hate and glared at Sasuke, who smirked off in the distance.

"BASTARD!" She roared angrily. "I've come too far to lose!"

A pair of massive wings ripped from her back and from the satin gown. The wings spread wide open and towered above her as the air vibrated and hummed with glory and awe. Sakura snapped her fingers and the fingertips began to illuminate in a bright yellow light. In her hand, appeared a magnificent steel-silver sword that had bible verses engraved in it. She held it as if it were a badge of honor.

_"By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and __**to dust you will return**__."_ 3:19

"_But you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat of it you will __**surely**__ die."_ GEN 2:17

_**"If this is how you are going to treat me, put me to death right now-if I have found favor in your eyes-and do not let me face my own ruin."**_ NUM 11:15

Sasuke expressed a bored look to Sakura. "It's not like you're the only one who could do that." As Sasuke raised his hands up in the hair, bat-like wings ripped from his black shirt and the spread at his sides. He threw his head back, opened his mouth, and a tip of a sword seemed to be coming out of his mouth. He didn't even gag as the hard part came. Soon, a sword was in his hands, which shined in the light because of his saliva. It was pure black, and flames licked it eagerly. He grinned as he noticed that the expression on Sakura's face didn't even change.

"Let's begin our dance of love, sweetheart." Sasuke jumped on his feet and flew forward, as his sword was by his side.

"And I shall end it with a stab of my sword at your black heart!" Sakura's wings swept downwards and propelled her into the air.

_Two birds that flew in the air_

_One will be struck and fall down_

_To the pitiless of Mother Earth_

_The other will stand tall and strong_

_And victory shall glow on the face_

They have only just begun the fight and Sakura started breathing hard. Perspiration clung to her face and flowed freely down as if it were a river. Her hair was getting in the way and it began to annoy the hell out of her. Sasuke wasn't doing well himself. His hair was raveled in different directions and his sarcastic smirk wasn't plastered on his face anymore. His clothes was rumpled and torn from Sakura's sword. Underneath them was the war that was continuing to get worse and worse. Dead bodies piled on the ground and blood was splattered everywhere.

Sakura and Sasuke were the only two who were flying in the sky.

They soon flew straight at each other and their swords clashed in a metallic duo. Sakura snarled madly as their swords were fighting to control the other. Sasuke only looked at her with emotionless eyes. Suddenly the past was brought up.

"Did you savor it? HUH?" Sakura screamed. "Do you savor his power?"

"…" He said nothing until he pushed her away. "Don't." His deep voice was mesmerizing and filled with the promise of lethal harm.

Sakura still flew towards him in such hate that he could feel it radiating from her. "One day you just disappear and the next thing I find out is that you've join HIM!" She wildly swung her sword so hard that it sliced his chest. The wound was about half an inch deep.

Sasuke winced and brought up his hand to tenderly touch his cut. He then snarled and stared at the swollen red flesh. The blood was leaking out of him uncontrollably.

He hated being **wounded**.

"I did it for a reason-"

"What reason? You left me and ripped my heart out!" Sakura was so angry that her sword disappeared in a poof and she lashed out her leg. Sasuke's sword also disappeared as he brought up his arms to block the kick.

That was a huge mistake.

He was kicked down fast as if he was a comet flying from the sky and plummeted down the ground. He groaned painfully as he lifted himself from a crater his body has created. "Damn," He cursed. "I forgot about that destructive power she has." When he looked up his eyes widened as he saw Sakura flying down at him, at such a speed, that he didn't even have time to move.

"KYAAH!"

Sakura pulled her arm back and punched it at Sasuke with all her might. Sasuke immediately grabbed it before it can cause a deadly impact and threw her to the side. She gasped out in pain as she hit a tree. She coughed out blood and glared at him weakly.

_Will we ever be together again?_

Sasuke stood up and staggered a bit before regaining his composure.

_Will we ever be happy again?_

Sakura also stood and grabbed at her side in pain.

_Will we ever be lovers again?_

Within a second they both flew at each other and fought. Their swords appeared instantly and were banged together with a clash. Sakura thrust her sword out but Sasuke instantly dodged it and threw out his sword.

_Will I ever be able to-_

Blood splattered on the ground.

_Forgive you again?_

Sakura doubled over in pain as her shaking hand reached towards her chest slowly. Her hand didn't even reach two inches from her skin and blood flooded out of her mouth. Her wings disappeared like dust bursting in the sky, her porcelain skin became deadly pale and her lips began to become chap. Sasuke's sword penetrated though her heart and in any time soon she was to die like a wilted flower.

She fell to the ground and the sword vanished within an instant. She looked up at Sasuke as tears fell out of her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Will," She chocked on the blood exiting from her lungs. "I ever be able to forgive you?" Sakura whispered as blood trailed down her lips. Her eyes then dimmed and her body went slack.

_Everything alive must perish sooner or later._

_Everything with wings must die within a few moments._

_Everything that's soft and fragile will die in a painful situation._

_Because Death is the only thing that clings to it._

Sasuke bent down to her and moved a couple strands of hair from her face. He looked down at her emotionlessly and then brought his lips down to hers. One last kiss he will steal from her lifeless body, as she has stolen and ripped his heart out in the past. Sasuke growled at the taste of her as his body roared, sing with vitality. He'd never again sampled anything sweeter than her pouty lips; never again smelled anything more invigorating than her clean, rosey scent.

Something in Sasuke had awakened him.

Flames shot right through his skull painfully.

Tears began to spill and a heart began to ache.

He has killed-

Haruno Sakura

A liar

God's child

A legend

His ex-lover

God's favorite angel

A killer

An arch angel

A betrayer

His ex-partner

….

….

….

….

….

….

His heart

Lies and deceit has soon plagued Sasuke's mind and he has finally realized what has been going on. All the promises Satan had told him were to be diminish to dust. All the rumors of affairs and cheats going around Heaven's kingdom were lies and blasphemy. The lies began to run through his head.

_She's cheating on him with Miroku!_

_Are you serious? _

_Yes! And he doesn't even know!_

_But wouldn't she go to Hell for this?_

_Yeah. But because she's God's favorite angel he wouldn't even dare put her in Hell._

_Poor Sasuke-kun._

…

…

_**I can give you power for the revenge you need, Sasuke.**_

_Am I never again to hear her sweet voice?_

_Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch?_

Cruel Fate has robbed Uchiha Sasuke of all his treasure.

_Due to the fact that we are all __**merely**__dust in the wind__._

Wordlessly, he stood and starts to walk away. Even till this battle, Sasuke has left Sakura's empty, battered body on the battlefield, and has left Satan's side. He is neutral and walks alone by himself on this God-forsaken Earth. Till this day, Sasuke will find the revenge he needs and will find his love once again.

Haruno Sakura

_It was time the angel became horribly stained _

_It was the devil that has driven her insane._

_Finally the devil's beloved angel is killed_

_And the joy of protecting his kind..._

_The guilt for this deed..._

_Has led him to __**insanity.**_

_**"Will Death be an innocent act of creation?" **_


	2. 457 years later

_**An Endless Forbidden Love**_

_**"If you love someone set them free. If they come back it was meant to be; if they don't...they were never yours in the first place."**_

_**Chapter 1: 457 years later...**_

"Now the fourth option for a heart problem is a transplant. The transplant is the only thing used when the heart has a very critical major problem with the arteries, or even when they have burst, thus exploding blood to the lungs with can cause a person to drown internally. When the-" The professor paused when he was interrupted by the bell. "Okay, people, remember the 70 page essay on the heart is due tomorrow!" The whole class groaned in remembrance as they had exited the class.

"Aw, I wish Kanama-sensei would reduce it to friggin' 10 pages." A dark haired girl muttered as she walked past a petite young woman.

Haruno Sakura sighed as she quickly gathered her notes and slid them in her black folder. Her pink bubblegum hair swayed teasingly around her oval-like face as her huge expensive green emerald stones darted around her nervously as the class began to empty. Today is a **big** day for her.

To break up with Ryuu.

_Their beginning of eternal love diminished into a vast of emptiness._

As she walked out of the building, Sakura can hear whispers clouding behind her.

"She's so lucky."

"Especially The Brain!"

"She's soooo smart!"

"To date a star and have such a great bod."

"Ohhhh, Shinji Ryuu."

"Yeah! That H-O-T rocker!"

"Damn, he must shower her with gifts."

"And sex."

Sakura shuddered at the thought of how many people wanted to be at her place. To be next to Ryuu, the ONE perfect God-made creature every type of woman has ever dreamed of. She shook her head as she pitied them; they had no idea how much Sakura would like to be away from him both mentally and physically. To live a free life from abuse, and the fear that he has given her from the second month of their relationship.

As Sakura put her things inside her car, her leg was vibrating constantly, due to her nerves, so that her foot was tapping the gravel of the concrete with impatience and nervousness. She then got inside the small white Camry and began to drive from the college.

The John Hopkins College of Medicine.

_The pain to endure_

_The panic to feel_

_The depression to lift_

_The smell to be free_

_Is so much more than expected._

It was almost night for the three hour drive to talk to Ryuu. "I can do this. Just get in and get the hell out before he even gets a chance to hit you." Sakura's voice trembled in fear as she entered the club, Nightmoon. Inside all the men she had known, they were so similar like beasts; they both desire for a haven which cannot be sought.

As she entered the club, Sakura can smell a musky odor of cigar, alcohol and sweat in the air. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she noticed many women wearing skimpy clothes that barely covered any of their body. Men were there with the women practically engulfed in their lap. Her emerald eyes continued to only scanned the club for Ryuu. They widened as he was on stage with his band singing a song to practice for their next big concert.

Ryuu's eyes also spotted Sakura and grinned an evil smile that made her flinch hard. He began to sing and point at her within the lyrics.

_Die, die, die my darling  
_

_Don't utter a single word  
_

_Die, die, die my darling  
_

_Just shut your pretty eyes  
_

_I'll be seeing you again  
_

_I'll be seeing you...in- _

_**HELL!**_

Her eyes widened in shock as he screamed out the last word. Does he know that she came here to break off connections? Did he really want her to be damned in eternal damnation? Her legs felt weak, that she was forced to sit at a nearby table and continue to watch her boyfriends show.

_So don't cry to me oh baby  
_

_**Your futures in an oblong box**__  
_

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
_

_**You should have seen it a-coming on**__  
_

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
_

_**I don't know it was in your card**__  
_

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
_

_**Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl**__  
_

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
_

_**And now your life drains on the floor**__  
_

_Don't cry to me oh baby_

She didn't know how her face was expressed. She felt shocked and such fear that trembled up and down her spine. But Ryuu kept singing as if she looked like she was enjoying it! He was singing as if it were meant for her.

The last lyric flew from his lips and in an instant he was next to her.

As he came, he grabbed her arms to yank her off from her chair. He then grabbed the back of her head hard, so that he had roughly made their lips meet in a bruising kiss. His band made howls and kissing noises from the stage.

Sakura held herself still as her lips began to hurt under this animalistic pressure. She knew that if she even lifted a finger to interrupt the kiss, Ryuu would hit her like a dog. He was an animal, a beast that was so inhumane that wouldn't and couldn't possibly be tamed.

"Hey babe," Ryuu's deep voice made her quiver. His blue eyes looked deep into Sakura as his obsidian-colored hair covered almost half of his face. His blonde roots were about an inch long. Sweat cling to his face and to the end of his strands that made Sakura lean away from him. The alcohol of Budweiser was another reason why she winced horribly and backed away, as he continued to talk. There was an awful stench that was floating in the air around him.

"Did you gain some weight?" Ryuu asked as his face twisted into a horror of disgust. "You better lose it and look like one of those hot hookers." As he said this he eyed a waitress walking towards his band. He then looked back at her with his upper lip curled up. "Your very presence offends me when you look fat. Just think of it, the TV crew will see me with a fat girlfriend. It will put down my reputation."

Sakura flinched but didn't dare say anything that might go against his words. His words went through her like a dagger. She didn't even bother defending herself. "Ryuu-kun, um, I have something very..." She hesitated as she suddenly saw a flash of emotion go through his eyes. "...important to tell you." She ended it with a whisper.

"So do I!" His voice boomed through the club. "Let me go first." Ryuu sat Sakura down on the chair she was in before and went down on one knee. "Sakura-chan," He started as he yanked her hand towards his chest. "We had our ups and downs, but I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

_A pin was heard through the club,_

_Breath's were held in_

_And all the hearts thump fast_

_While one stopped beating._

Sakura moved her mouth, but no sound was made. She looked at Ryuu with large-wide eyes as the blood in her veins was icy cold and her skin became clammy. They have only been together for eight months and he was proposing to her. He treated her as if she was some rag doll that had no emotions or feelings. He only cared to be like those other famous celebrities along with his reputation.

Ryuu's eyes lightened up immensely and stood quickly. "She's speechless. Yet she tells me yes with the look in her eyes!" He announces to the club.

Everybody cheered in joy but they didn't even notice Sakura slightly shaking her head slowly from side to side.

"No..." She whispered.

Ryuu's head snapped towards her as the club began to quiet. "What?" He growled out. Immediately, the club began to lessen with people at the tone of his voice.

"No." She repeated with strength in her voice. "I came to break up with you."

Her boyfriend let out his anger as he finally came awake with a vicious growl, then lashed out at her. Her head snapped to her right as a loud cracking whip-like sound was heard through the club. A stinging pain was flaming on her cheek as she held herself tightly to the chair. Sakura gasped as she held her hand to her cheek.

"No, you wont!" Ryuu's face darkened and grabbed her hard by the shoulders. "We will be together forever, and if we were to break up, I WILL DO IT!" His hold on her was much harder that Sakura had to bite her tongue in order not to cry out. His eyes pierced her with an angry stare; they were severe and cutting with its intensity that it was unbelievable that she could stand it.

_I just want to breathe..._

She felt her eyes tear up and her lips began to tremble and quiver. Throughout their whole relationship, she has been the weak one and hit as if she was a rag doll. She was agitated at how fast her entire life was changing and how powerless she was to stop it. She hated being fake and smiley at him, as he continued to look at her as if she was a pebble in his shoe. An unknown feeling suddenly brushed up against her very soul, and a small flame in her flared big. This time she will defend herself.

_**Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn**_

"No!" She pushed Ryuu away from her and stood up from the chair. "I will not be with you anymore, you bastard. I am sick of you and your abuse!"

His eyes were wide as he stared at this new side of his girlfriend. His EX-girlfriend.

"I will not be tormented ever again, you twisted-pig. I'm not giving up my entire life just to be with you! We are over and** I** broke this relationship. Not you." Fire ignited in her eyes as she looked down on Ryuu. "Go to Hell by yourself, bastard." With those last words, Sakura turned and left the club.

**Good riddance to bad rubbish. **

As soon as she was in her car, she breathed hard and her eyes darted to the review mirror as her hand clenched at the steering wheel. She half-expected Ryuu to run out of the club and chase her through the streets. Sakura quickly put the car in drive and started her three hour drive car. Finally, in a long time, she actually had the will to think to herself.

_I can't believe I did it._

He cursed as his body was on fire. There was hot liquid that rolled off the surface of his skin and practically burned his hair off. His hair was slicked with hot saliva-like sludge and his face glistened from the pole lights on the streets. He had a severe, pounding ache in his skull that seemed to be echoed in every single part of his body. A strong aura rang out from the air that surrounded him. It was predatory, sinister. The air of danger around him was supreme power that speaks of agility and speed. He laid in an alleyway next to some cars and apartments as he struggled to get up.

"Finally after 457 years, Hell decides to kick me out." He muttered as he wiped the fire-like water off his face. If he had stayed in Hell for much longer, then they would've killed him within a heartbeat. "Just because of my insanity..." He smirked at that thought. He is practically the only **calm** devil ever to exist in Hell. He has been calm ever since... An image ripped through his head and he held his hand to it.

"457 years after she died..."

_457 years of tortured dreams_

_457 years of walking through Hell like a madman_

_**457 years of insanity.**_

_Insanity is the reason why he is spat out from Hell._

_Betrayal is the reason why he is banished from Heaven._

"Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke obscured his face from everyone's view with his bangs, which caressed his forehead lightly. He limped down the street as he held his left arm; his breathing was labored, as he tried his best not to pass out. It was shredded and bruised from the other devils trying to throw him out. Unnaturally, he held no concern or worry to it because he knew in a few minutes, it will be as good as new. Sasuke let out a sinister smirk as he remembered the devil he had killed on his way out. "Weak and pathetic. They should've put me out of my misery instead of kicking me out. I'll just be back for more."

_It's not bad enough to beat an attacker_

_Hurt them enough that they know not to touch you anymore._

_Or preferably..._

_**Kill them.**_

He stayed in the shadows like some lounging predator that has been hurt bad. "Nothing matters but you. Even if I can't go in Heaven...even if I'm spit out of Hell, I will find you, Sakura." He was bizarre, sneering every so often with the air of lethal danger surrounding him.

He slowed down when he felt a familiar shiver run down his spine, as he felt the sensation of someone watching him from the shadows. Suddenly, a sharp metallic object pressed against a pulse on his neck and broke the first thin layer of skin. A drop of blood seeped from the skin and dribbled down his neck. Sasuke froze but his eyes darkened with anger and narrowed as a voice was heard.

"Too bad, because now I'll rob you and kill you before you can find your sweetie pie."

Within a quick slice of the knife, the man cut Sasuke's neck and his body collapsed on the floor with a hard thud. A single gurgle was heard throughout the night and blood splattered heavily on the floor.

The mugger laughed cruelly as he put the knife in his pocket. "This is all too easy." Thus, the robber began to scurry his hands through the pants of Sasuke, trying to find anything valuable he could have. He then muttered curses as he found nothing.

"A waste of my time, this fool." The guy stood over the body and started walking away. He was gone as he turned the corner.

Sasuke coughed hard as his body racked with every heavy breath he took. He looked down at his black-red blood that has spilled upon the pavement with half-lidded eyes as he struggled to get up. The tips of his fingers lightly probed on the deep cut on his neck, which began to heal instantly before his eyes.

"Damn that bastard." He coughed weakly as he continued to walk down the empty road. All the blood that spilled from the _murder _was making him weaker by the minute. He growled miserably as he knew that he was to pass out in time.

He wasn't even a couple yards away from his spilled blood when he started to breathe hard.

Sasuke heard a car parked noisily behind him and a pair of feet started patting quickly on the sidewalk. A gasp was heard as Sasuke stopped walking. Sweat began to gather around his brow as he tried hard not to pass out. He heard someone running towards him. Concern and alertness practically stunk in the air, along with the sophistication and money that bled from their every pore, as the person approached him.

"Annoying weak humans." He let out a fierce, animalistic growled out as a hand tentatively landed on his shoulder.

_**You don't pull a devil's tail unless you want to die.**_

"Are you ok? I saw a suspicious man walking around the corner and when I drove by this street, I see you limping and there's so much blood on the floor and-" The soft feminine voice was interrupted.

"I don't need help." Sasuke snapped as he roughly shrugged her hand from his shoulder.

"Excuse me? You're hurt and in need of help." The female's voice was filled with authority and was very firm. "Come here, I can-" Before she could even touch him, Sasuke whipped his head around in anger.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" As he whipped around, Sasuke cut a sinister glare at the person. "I CAN...take care of..." His face was plastered with a shocking emotion as he became speechless. His icy heart stopped, if it were possible, all together with his blood as his mouth began to stutter. The image of the person cut through him like a knife.

_To meet again_

_in a dreary moment_

_And on a clear dark night_

_Might you be able to see each other_

_**Forever**_

"S-S...Sakura?"

_**"Only someone who has experienced Death can confront it."**_


	3. Hospitality

_**An Endless Forbidden Love**_

_**Angels dancing on the head of a pin dissolve into nothingness at the bedside of a dying child.**__**" –Waiter Rant **_

_**Chapter 3: Hospitality**_

Sakura looked at the man curiously, as she retracted her hand from his shoulder. He looked at her with such shocking eyes that she felt eerie and was suddenly feeling cautious and wary about this man. She then frowned as she remembered him saying her name ever so lovingly. His voice had broken with grief and pain that her chest had tightened in remembrance. The agony on his face tore right through her.

The man was still looking at her with those obsidian eyes so _creepily _that the hair on her arms began to rise.

"Are you okay, mister?" She slowly took a step back as the man then stood his full height. He was practically a head taller than her.

_Something wicked comes this way…_

His gaze swept throughout her body as she cringed at his black eyes. His dark intense eyes went straight through her.

He merely stared down at her with those curious black eyes. Every piece of detail on her was exactly like the Sakura he had killed with his very own hands. Sasuke was tempted to bring her into his arms and give her a crushing hug. She was priceless and special, a rare treat he wanted to relish. It was the fire in her that warmed him. That fire that drew him in even against his will. He clenched his fist as he knew that she would run away from him in fright and probably call those stupid uniformed men upon him.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and stilled his movement for he knew that it will frighten her greatly if he committed any act.

As he stood up tall, Sakura felt nervousness shoot up inside of her. She took one step back as suddenly his knees buckled from underneath him. Sakura cried out as she reached her arm towards him, only to have him raise his own to stop her actions.

"I'm okay." He growled out in pain as he continued to struggle on his feet. Her spicy-sweet scent was filling his senses and driving him insane. As he tried to get up he gripped at his knees to control the temptation to grab at her.

"Here, let me-" Sakura was only interrupted by his harsh voice.

"NO!" His hand swiped at hers away.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously as he struggled to get up once more. She pushed her arm outwards and grabbed his unwounded arm. He didn't even look at her as she helped him stand. If he noticed her glare, then it was a possibility that he was ignore it.

He didn't even look her way as he was able to stand with part of his weight upon her. He felt useless, weak and fragile as he was depending on a woman, his woman for strength.

"Come on, now. There's my car over there. I'll take you to the nearest hospital." Sakura explained as they started to take baby steps towards the white vehicle. Her breath became short as they continued to walk closer and closer to the car. As soon as they had reached it, Sakura was practically out of breath. She cursed at herself for not taking any sports or even going to the gym.

She opened the passenger side door and managed to have him inside. Once she closed the door, she ran to the other side of the car and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Sasuke eyes darkened in anger at that thought, as he growled out his response. His voice was every bit as icy as his look.

"It's not your choice to decide, buster." She only replied.

Sakura put the car into drive and began to fly down the streets like a madman.

"When there's a person in need it's necessary to go fast." Sakura explained.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill time with this kind of speed." Sasuke must admit, he was feeling a bit queasy at the moment.

"No, but I'm trying to reach for help as soon as possible." Sakura looked at Sasuke in his state. Her green eyes were searing with tenderness, as they softened at his condition. No one deserved the treatment he just got.

The car made a sudden stop in front of a hospital that they both almost flew out of their seat and into the windshield.

Sakura didn't even look at him as she ran out of the car. When she opened the passenger seat, and grabbed his arm, he refused to move.

"I told you," He snapped at her. "I'm not going to the hospital." He glared at her as he ripped his arm away from her hold.

"Stubborn idiot," It was Sakura's turn to growl as she grabbed a hold on his arm once more. This time her iron-like grip was on. "I'm not about to let you die, so why don't we make this easy for the both of us and come nice and slow." She smiled forcefully as she jerked at his arm.

Sasuke only grunted and looked away from her.

Growling out a hellish curse, Sakura held onto his arm tight and put her leg at the side of her car. She then began to pull with all her might. Her grunts and futile attempt to pull him out has…

**Failed.**

"Fine, then!" She roughly threw his arm back at him. "Then what do you want me to do with you, if you won't even go to the hospital, which is at least 5 feet away from us?"

"Just dump me in the streets somewhere. I'll do fine."

_**Broken Dreams, **_

_**Broken Bodies, **_

_**Broken Hearts...**_

"Idiot," Sakura said as she glared at him. She could feel her heart breaking as if he didn't care whether or not he died. Didn't he care about the fragile life he had in his hands? "I'm not the type of person who could do something like that to someone who is in need of help." She sighed as she softly closed the door to her car.

"Maybe he's scared of the hospital." Sakura said softly as she opened her door. It was a possibility since Sakura's childhood friend at a young age has been scared before.

She began to drive down the lonely dark road as she continued to drive at a deadly speed.

When they neared a small apartment complex, she whipped the car around a corner so fast that she practically threw Sasuke into her seat.

Stopping at a small street, Sakura parked her car and got out of the car. Sasuke stared at her with those abyss eyes as she went around the vehicle. The Sakura from his past was so much alike to the one before him…yet so much different. Physically they both were the same, but something was different in the inside of her. She was so much-

**Weaker.**

"Come on, let's go." Sakura opened the passenger door and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He merely looked at her as she tried to help him out of the car. Sakura huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, let's go now." This patient of hers is stubborn and hates help.

"Where?" Sasuke sighed as he looked at her with a bored expression. "I'm not planning to die tonight by the hands of someone who probably doesn't know what she's doing."

Sakura gaped as she stared at this idiot with surprise. "Excuse me, Mr. Fancy Pants. I'm a nurse in training. I know exactly what to do and how to do it." She glared at him as she grabbed his arm. "Let's go up to my apartment and check out the injury."

Sasuke for some reason hesitated. He wasn't scared of dying; he couldn't die at the hands of a mortal and he would never die at the hands of the tainted or pure. He was scared of meeting again… He shook his head, making the memories flee from his head. He was a demon.

He was scared of nothing. He was, after all, the demon who haunts the innocents.

Sucking in all the pride he has left, Sasuke got out of the car slowly and partially leaned his weight on her once more. They slowly began to ascend to a tall building.

"So," Sakura said as her breath became heavier. "What's your name?"

"Save your breath to get us to your place." Sasuke snapped as he gave her a harsh, menacing glare.

_**One tale of terrified souls trapped by greed,**_

_**One tale of a princess confounded by silence,**_

_**Only one key get's to set them free.**_

"Okay," Sakura rolled her eyes as she thrust her hand in her pocket as she scavenged for her keys. "Lean on the wall while I open the door." Slowly, she pushed him against the wall, and opened the door to her apartment. Once it revealed her cozy home, they made their way in.

Sasuke stared at the house he entered and began to study it silently. Trying to fill up the memories he lost. This house echoed warmth, respect and love, something not everybody can give or even make. He clenched his fist as he walked across the living room and was propped upon a couch. He looked annoyingly at the pillows next to his arm, and glared at them. It was pink and fluffy with little ruffles at the side and as if they had a life of their own, they were cuddling towards him. If looks can kill, her poor fluffy pillows would be splintered and would have exploded by now.

"I'll be back. Remove your shirt so I can inspect the damage on your arm." Sakura made her way towards the bathroom to the left. When she came back out, in her hands were some bandages, gauzes and anti-bacterial wipes. He rolled his eyes as she continued to walk to him. She set down the items on the table in front of them and faced him with firm, steely eyes.

"I know you're a man, but I'm not going to let you even avoid the anti-bacterial wipes." Sakura sat down beside him and lifted his wounded arm. Not a twitch was seen on his face.

Slowly, Sakura laid the wipe on his forearm and looked up at his face.

Not a movement was made.

Quickly yet thoroughly, she managed to get the wound clean. Grabbing a gauze, Sakura gingerly placed it atop of the damaged skin and used the medical tape to hold it down. She sighed a breath of relief as she noticed that was the only critical damage on his body.

Sasuke immediately shrugged on his bloody shirt as she finished her work. As he was buttoning them up, he looked at Sakura who went to put her medical equipment away. He sighed frustratingly and threaded his finger through his hair as if to brush them. He needed to get out of here despite his wanting to be with her. If he stayed here longer, his love will get in the way of his thinking.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sakura entered the living room with a glass in her hand filled with water. As she was walking towards Sasuke, the ice clinked to the sides, sloshing the water around.

"No." Sasuke said roughly.

It didn't matter because Sakura put the glass in front of him on top of the wooden table. She smiled at him and waved her hand towards the glass. "Don't be shy. Water is good for your body. It will also help rid your body of toxins through your kidneys and sweat." She informed smartly.

Sasuke stared at her for the longest time. "I don't drink or do drugs."

"I never said you did." She said sweetly and went to the kitchen to grab another glass of water for herself. Once she was seated on the couch she sat on a chair next to the couch and quietly began to observe him.

There were black deep circles underneath his eyes. They almost seemed like bruises against his pale sickly skin. But despite his pale skin, muscles were well defined on his arms and chest. His face was sculpted as if a professional had chiseled every single part of it with perfection of the God's. His fingers wrapped around the glass was long and thin, but she knew that deep inside there lies a power of a killer there.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore this observation, but he couldn't keep it that way. "What?" He snapped at her. For some unknown reason, he felt even more nervous and agitated around her that fired up his anger a lot quicker than usual.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with such a confused expression. "You just got attacked by a mugger and you're so calm. You even bled and you show no hint of pain."

"When Death brushes up against you multiple times, you tend to get use to the danger." He replied with a cool glance at her.

"Multiple times?" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke. "How can you survive that many times-"

A vein burst in Sasuke's forehead. He was getting frustrated at the woman. "Look, Sakura, I'm going. You don't need to worry about my personal issues." He stood and began to walk to the door. He reached towards the knob for victory.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with an odd expression. "I never told you my name."

He stopped a foot from the door and turned around slowly.

"That picture over the sofa is your name, right?" He pointed to the frame that encaged Sakura's name written in a Chinese-like writing.

She looked at him for a second and then opened her mouth. "How would you know that that's my name? It could've been my grandmother's name for instance."

"Lucky guess." Sasuke opened the door and hesitated to walk out in the abyss of the night. He turned his head around and looked at Sakura. His soft lips whispered out soft words that were keyed into his heart.

"Goodbye."

He was out of her life.

Again.

Sakura watched as the door closed behind the mysterious man. A painful blow hit her heart as she continued to watch the door. Holding her hand against her chest, Sakura bowed down her head and began to think.

"What's wrong with me?"

A sharp rang from the right sent an electric jolt throughout Sakura's body. She eyed the phone with a grimace as she began to approach it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sakura-chan!" A high-pitch voice screamed into the phone. "It's Ino, baby!"

Sakura had to remove her ear from the phone in order to save the inside from the blast of Ino's voice. "Hi, Ino." Sakura sighed as she threw herself down on the couch. All this action for the day made her exhausted.

"How are you?" Her voice was soft as she laid her arm across her forehead.

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay? You sound really tired?" Ino's voice was much softer than before now that she noticed the distress coming from her friend's voice. "Did you overwork again today?" Ino sighed on the other side of the phone. "You need to get a life and go have a break from work, girl."

"But, I need money-" Sakura was interrupted.

"For what?" Ino raised her voice once more. "Girl, you're richer than me and you still live in an apartment!" She sighed heavily. "You even have Ryuu to help you with your payment."

"I broke up with him." Immediately, after the confession, hell broke out.

"WHAT?" Ino screamed. "Why? WHY?" The desperate feeling to get to know what was going on entwined in her voice. "Why would you do such a-"

Sakura sighed. "Because he always finds some reason put me down." She threaded her hand through her hair in a stressful manner. She never told anyone about their internal relationship. It's always been kept a secret.

"Wait, what?" Ino asked softly. Suddenly, as though her friend was right next to her, Ino's voice became deadly. "Did he hurt you?"

"Ino-"

"Physically?"

Sakura couldn't say anything. If she did say "Yes" her friend would rather kill her than Ryuu, who deserves the bloody punches. At the same time, if she says "No" than Sakura would save God's time from killing her and remove herself from this Godforsaken planet.

"Look Ino, I can-" Suddenly the phone went dead. "Ino?" Sakura's brow scrunched up in confusion as she sat up from the couch. "Ino?" She looked at the phone in her hand to see it not working. She looked around the apartment to see that the lights were out.

She groaned as she walked towards a light switch, testing out the electricity.

It was out.

Having no other choice, Sakura retired to her bedroom in the sleepless night. Sakura climbed into her bed and pulled up the blankets to her chin like a small child. The moonlight crept into her room through the blinds, which gave the room an innocent twinkle. Her eyes slowly were moving towards her lower eyelashes as she sighed. A thought raced across her head and she was asleep.

_Sasuke._

"_**A traitor should be given a traitor's death."**_


	4. A Dog is a Man's Best Friend

_**An Endless Forbidden Love**_

_**"Passion makes the world go round. Love just makes it a safer place." - Ice T**_

_**Chapter 4: A Dog is a Man's Best Friend**_

Hinata looked at Sakura with a hopeful expression as she observed the dog in front of her. It was a white German Sheppard, which was to be loyal, obedient, and forever connected to their one and only owner. Instead of being the pure, black and brown color, this dog was as white as the North Pole's snow. Her eyes were mismatched. One was as blue and clear as the Artic Ocean, while the other remained a warm color of chocolate brown.

"So, what do you think?" Hinata's soft voice waited for Sakura's answer.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a stupefied expression. "Hinata, you're my friend, and I like the idea how you advised me to have a dog in order to keep Ryuu away if he ever," She paused as she struggled to choose the right word. "…If he ever comes near me. But I was expecting a dog! Not a puppy!" She gestured in front of her. The small German Sheppard barked and rolled on her back, wagging her four paws in the air.

"Hm," Hinata stood there thinking for awhile, with her finger tapping on her chin. Her pearly white eyes studied the German Sheppard on the floor as she continuously tapped upon her chin. Her purple hair framed around her face to give Hinata a serious business woman appearance. Sakura's eyes widened and she dreaded the fact that she ever did complain. She knew that once Hinata tapped her chin, there was a worse condition to take later on.

"Why don't you just buy another dog?" Hinata smiled sweetly at her friend as Sakura's jaws practically touched the floor.

"Along with this?" Sakura pointed to the German Sheppard with a baffled face. "I can't have two dogs! I live in an apartment!"

Hinata looked around her apartment. "This place is big enough for two dogs. You also have a somewhat of a backyard for them." She turned her face to her friend. "So, how about it?"

Suddenly, the door to enter the apartment slammed open to reveal another person.

"Sakura-chan!"

Golden hair was fussed around as the cerulean blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Naruto entered the apartment with another canine. The dog's head almost reached the top of Naruto's elbow, who was a very tall man. Authority and a dangerous aura practically bled from the dog.

"Hinata-chan! I brought the Doberman, like you asked me to!" Naruto laughed as he went inside. "Sakura-chan, you have no idea what you're doing for us. I mean, if you buy the two dogs, than we can keep the pet shop and pay for the debt we owe from taxes!" He laughed and hugged Sakura hard with a smile of gratefulness on his face.

"Thank you." He said softly and meaningfully.

Immediately, Sakura knew she couldn't reject the two dogs. She knew that her friends needed the money to pay for the small pet shop they own across their house. Sakura sighed as she swept her hand through her hair.

"Okay, I'll buy them." She sighed unhappily. She then pointed to the couple, glaring at them. "Remember, you owe me one."

Less than a second, Sakura was devoured into a hug by her two friends. "Thank you, thank you, Sakura!"

After 10 minutes passed, the couple left, leaving Sakura alone with the German Sheppard and the Doberman.

She sat down on the couch as the dogs sat across from her. The German Sheppard rolled around the feet of the Doberman trying to get his attention, while the stoic dog sat without even moving an inch. Sakura even thought for a moment if he was a statue. Sighing, she decided that the first step was to give them a name.

"Okay," She pointed to the German Sheppard. "You, my friend, is to be named Yuki." Suddenly, the dog whined in a complaint. Sakura looked at it and laughed. The name was too common for a dog. "Okay, okay, I'll name you, Pandora. It belongs to a Greek woman who was the first of her gender to be created. She was special since all the Gods gave her every piece of themselves to her." She laughed, knowing that this pup was going to be in control of everyone.

Turning to the Doberman, she immediately thought of a name. "I name thou, Pluto." Sakura remembered from her classes of Mythology about this important scholar, aristocrat. He had different ideas of the world and about politics. This Doberman held strong attention, and didn't even bother with his name.

Pandora jumped upon Sakura's lap and licked at her face with energy. Pluto seemed to just sit there, waiting for Sakura's next order to command.

Sakura giggled and patted Pandora on the head. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She groaned and laid her face in her palms. Her apartment manager is going to kill her if he hears about the dogs that were living under her roof. He would scold her and slaughter the two dogs.

As Sakura was thinking about a way how to hide the dogs, she felt a wet nose nudging at her naked ankles. Smiling, she gave Pandora a sweet smile and rubbed her ears. "Why don't we worry about the mean manager later, and get you two leashes." She stood up and stretched her limbs from the stiffness of the morning. Sakura took in a deep breathe and stared out the window. A walk seemed perfect for the day.

Pluto turned his nose towards Sakura and scoffed.

"Did you just scoff at me?" Sakura looked at him with bewilder eyes. Putting her hands on her hips, her very bountiful hips, Sakura rolled her eyes at Pluto. "I can't believe I'm talking to a dog,"

She walked towards the bag Hinata and Naruto left for the dogs, fishing through it until she successfully found two leashes. "Why don't we go on a walk?" She clasped the collars on the dogs, and put the leash on.

"It's a beautiful day," She whispered as they exited the house.

Little did she know that the day was consumed with darkness.

Sasuke hid behind the corner of the building, watching his dead love smiling at passing strangers, walking two dogs down the street. She looked beautiful. She wore black sweat pants and a navy blue hooded sweater. But the light that was radiating from her was drawing him to her.

He cursed. She still affected him.

He growled angrily when one male approached Sakura. The man yelled out her name and engulfed her in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back in greeting. Sasuke's blood boiled. No one can touch her, no one but him!

Sakura smiled when she saw the brown haired boy waving at her. "Kiba!" She hugged him and laughed when he had squeezed her hard, a sincere hug. "Stop! You're going to break my ribs," She joked.

Kiba grinned and bend down to greet the dogs. His own dog, Akamaru walked from behind and sniffed the doberman's snout curiously. Pluto bend down to sniff Akamaru while Pandora jumped on the small white dog.

"Pandora!" Sakura reached over and grabbed the white puppy. "Sorry, Akamaru. She's still learning the ways of manners,"

Akamaru snapped his teeth at Pandora, who merely gazed down at Akamaru with mirthful eyes. Pluto sat down next to Sakura's heel, keeping a wary eye on the man in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba stood and began to walk to the side of Sakura. "I would imagine you in the library at this moment, burying your nose in old ancient textbooks," Sakura swatted Kiba's arm.

"That's not the only thing I do!" She smiled. "I bought two dogs from Naruto and Hinata's petshop."

"That's great!" Kiba grinned. "You practically saved them from the debts the dobe always forgets to pay,"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. The rest of the walk to the park was quiet. She took in a deep breath, savoring the sweet air, the warm rays from the sun and the laughter coming from the bystanders, families in the park. It was a reminder to Sakura how much life is great and precious.

"What the..." Kiba rummaged through his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_You baka! How dare you leave me all alone to prepare Shikamaru's birthday party!"_

Sakura cringed at the loud voice on the phone. She could definitely tell it was Ino.

"Holy crap!" Kiba looked down at his watch on his wrist. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"_Yeah, you idiot! If you're not here by 5 minutes, I'm going to take you and Akamaru to the vet to be neutered!" _

And that's a promise.

"Okay, okay," Kiba shut his cell phone off. He turned to Sakura who was snickering behind her hand. "Sorry, Sakura, I have to go and help Ino-pig prepare for a birthday party." He bent down and picked up Akamaru. "You're coming to the party, right? After all, it's Shikamaru's birthday!"

Sakura laughed. "I'll try to come,"

"Bye!" Kiba dashed off to the distance.

Pandora yapped and yipped as she watched the man run away. She then scramble up to Pluto, who was laying down on the ground. Thus, the puppy began to wrestle with the solemn dog. Pluto did nothing but lay on the ground and let the puppy have her way.

Sakura giggled. "Come on, guys. Let's go walk around some more," Sakura stood and started walking around.

Sasuke watched her walking around the park in a slow pace, looking at the trees and smiling one of those secret smiles. He was still furious when that dog boy hugged Sakura. He curled his lip at the thought of the grimy mutt over his beloved angel.

_His _beloved angel.

His fists clenched and Sasuke walked behind a tree, scrutinizing Sakura as she continued to walk around. Was he still in love with her? The dark haired man snorted. It was impossible, he killed her and was infatuated with her once. There is no such thing as love in hell.

Sakura felt an eerie sensation running up her spine. Her smiling face faded away as she looked around the park with cautious eyes. Her emerald orbs landed on an empty bench and they widened. Behind the bench was numerous trees, and behind those trees was him.

"Shit," He cursed when he saw her eyes filled with fear. He silently watched her as she pulled her dogs up and strode away from the park and into the streets. He quickly followed her but made sure that she wouldn't see him once again.

Sakura felt her heart thumping furiously against her chest. She looked at the corner of her eyes to see if he was still there. That man who she helped bandaged his wounds. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she thought about the fact that he could be some psychopath killer.

_A killer with no heart_

_no thoughts_

_and no humanity_

Once she felt she was at a good distance from the park and the psychopath killer, Sakura rummaged through her back and found a mirror. She popped it open and looked inside of the mirror. Her dainty hand would slightly move in a specific angle so that Sakura would be able to see the scenery behind her inconspicuously.

She almost sighed in relief until she saw him around the corner of the street, looking at her with those dark intense eyes.

Sasuke was shocked as he fell into her trap. He cursed and was about to run until he saw her walking up to him. Her gait was full of aggression yet her demeanor was full of fear. Her facade was snapping fire yet her eyes were trembling in terror. He felt sick to the stomach at the thought of making her scared.

It hurt him greatly to know that he was the reason of her fear.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped as she reached the psychopath killer. She didn't realize her dogs shifting restlessly at her feet.

Sasuke stood there, staring down at her with those emotionless eyes.

Sakura pointed up at him, her finger stabbing in his direction. "I know I helped you out of the kindness of my heart and you should greatly appreciate it. But if you keeping stalking me, endlessly, I will press charges against you and have you locked up in an asylum," Sakura was panting at the end of her speech.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, relishing at the fact that he was so close to her. He was able to see her vivid green eyes, her pale skin, her famous pink hair and her personality.

It then hit him hard-

She was here:

Sakura Haruno is here, in front of him.

"Y...you're here," Sasuke held out his hand and caressed her cheek gently. "You're finally here,"

Sakura flinched away from his touch. "What is wrong with you?" She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand, wiping off the imaginary grime his hand left. "Are you some kind of sick psychopath?" She took a step back, but he took a step forward.

Pluto suddenly launched forward and began to bark wildly at Sasuke. His white pearly fangs snapped as he protected Sakura from the devil. It was said that animals were able to detect demons and supernatural beings far greater than humans. Sakura pulled on the leash to keep Pluto from ripping the man into pieces.

"Don't you remember me?" Sasuke whispered sorrowfully.

"Am I supposed to?" She whispered frighteningly. Pandora began to whimper.

He stepped forward, ignoring the dog as his dark aura enveloped the couple and animals. "It's me..."

Sakura flinched as pain pinpricked her head. She held a hand to her head but never did move from her defensive stance. She saw a man and a woman of different worlds come together. She saw blood, gore and wild happiness. She saw a dream that can never be real.

She gasped and looked up at him. His stoic face ever so plain.

His name...

It was the name she heard from last night

The name she whispered before she slept:

"Sa...Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke felt happiness consume his sinful soul. He grinned and was about to approach her when she suddenly pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you ever come near me again," Sakura said in a low voice. "I don't know who you are, but you are never to come see me again unless you wish for a death sentence." With those last angry words, Sakura turned on her heel and walked quickly down the street—away from him.

And he let her do just that.

Sakura was practically jogging down the street, searching for her apartment complex with fearful wild eyes. Her two dogs were able to keep in pace with her. They too, seemed relief once they were away from that psychopath killer. As Sakura walked up to her apartment, she had her head bowed down. She was looking through her back for her house keys that she didn't realize someone was waiting beside her apartment door.

"I finally found it," She smiled. Only that smile disappeared when Pluto began to growl like a demon out of hell. Sakura looked up and dropped her keys when she saw the devil himself.

"So, you thought you could run away from me, huh?" Ryuu pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked towards her.

She just managed to drop from one pot hole, into another.

"_**The basis of optimism is sheer terror"**_


	5. Imperfection

_**An Endless Forbidden Love**_

"_**The quiet scares me because it screams the truth"**_

_**Chapter 5: Imperfection**_

Ryuu was bleeding death and gore. Sakura shivered and couldn't move for the shackles of fear and terror chained her down. Pluto growled inhumanely, snapping his teeth at the threatening man while Pandora whined and hid behind Sakura's legs. For a moment Sakura was jealous of the German Shepard.

"I still haven't gotten over the fact that my girlfriend is trying to break up with me," Ryuu's deadly voice was smooth.

Sakura swallowed a gallon of saliva in her mouth, feeling that her throat was going parch. "Ex-girlfriend," She corrected stupidly.

His eyes darkened to a degree where she thought she was going to die. "What did you say?" He stepped closer to her and her dog grabbed the opportunity. Pluto lurched against the leash and strained, grabbing the hem of Ryuu's shirt. He shook his head violently and fiercely from side to side, catching Ryuu off track. Ryuu cursed and swung his fist to the Doberman's neck. A loud crack reverberated in the air.

Pluto went down and didn't move.

Ryuu lifted his hand to both of their view and grinned at the shiny brass knuckles wedged in between each of his fingers. A little blood made his eyes grow wild. His blue crazed orbs shifted to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened at the horror.

"Now, what did my pretty little _girlfriend_ say, again?" Ryuu was an inch away from her face.

Sakura thought that the dogs would help her with Ryuu. That they would defend her, guard her away from the evils of the world, and the evil ex-boyfriend.

But fear was a far more powerful tool at the moment.

"Don't do this," She whimpered as she stepped away from him cautiously. "Just go away, Ryuu," Within a split second, her cheek burned and her face was forced to the right. Sakura's whole body went crashing to the floor, nearly landing upon Pandora. Pandora yelped and began to whine pathetically, cowering from the evil man and desperately trying to run away from Sakura's hold.

"I fucking love you, and this is how you repay me back?" Ryuu's eyes glazed with madness. "I gave you everything, more than what a regular boyfriend would. How can you reject my marriage proposal?" He leered down at her and reached for her. "Nothing will keep us parted, babe. You're mine,"

"No!" Sakura swung her hand and slapped his hand away:

Hard

Ryuu's eyes went wild. "You whore-"

A black blur was seen in Sakura's eyes. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Sasuke was burning with the furies of hell. He wanted to slaughter this bastard who dared to slap _his_ precious Sakura. He wanted to knife him, spill his innards on the cement he stood on, and maybe feed his heart to the devils of the underworld. But most of all, Sasuke wanted to make this man bleed-

To bath in his blood

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuu tried to pull his wrists away from the mysterious man's grasp. But the black-haired man had the strength that rivaled his own. "Let go of me, you asshole!"

Sasuke slammed Ryuu against the wall of the apartments, smirking when he heard Ryuu's cry of pain as his head hit the wall with a sickening thud. When Ryuu made a pitiful attempt to grab Sasuke's hair, Sasuke dodged it and landed a neat, juicy punch to his stomach. Ryuu doubled over and gasped for breath as saliva dribbled down his chin.

But Sasuke didn't stop there.

He grabbed Ryuu by the collar of his shirt and brought him back up to his feet. "You pathetic excuse for a human," Sasuke growled as he continued to slam Ryuu's body against the wall. "How dare you hit her," He snarled.

Ryuu groaned, cracked one eye open and glared down at Sasuke weakly. "What is she to you? Is she your whore?" He then spat at Sasuke's face.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke let out a snarl that was inhumane. She turned away from the scene, holding a grip to herself as she heard the thuds and painful hits that were landing on Ryuu. Sakura knew that Ryuu deserved the beating Sasuke was giving him, but she couldn't stand his cries of pain and agony entering her ears. She crawled to Pluto, looking at the bloody skull with medical hands and expertise.

"Get out of here before I kill you," Sasuke growled and shoved Ryuu away from the apartment.

Stumbling over the steps, Ryuu's arms flailed around before he tumbled to the floor. He landed next to Sakura, his bruised swollen eye taking in her image. "I'll get you one day, you bitch," He spat at her feet, before standing up. He pointed down at her. "You and your pretty boyfriend will get it," With those last threatening words, Ryuu left the scene, his battered body pulsing with agony.

Sakura held a hand to her face, feeling tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Nh…." She whimpered and cradled Pluto's head. She needs to get him medical attention—fast.

"Is your dog okay?" Sasuke knelt down next to Sakura. He saw her flinch badly as he sat next to her. He narrowed her eyes as she fought to make her words come out smoothly: obviously she failed.

"H-he j…just needs some…med—medical attention," Sakura stuttered, her fists fisting in Pluto's fur.

Pandora came up to Sakura, whimpering as she hid from Sasuke's deadly eyes.

The air spoke of lethal danger, clinging to him like a second skin.

"Go open the door and I'll take your dog inside," Sasuke grunted and went to Pluto.

Sakura nodded and scrambled for the keys from the floor, her hand shaking with fear and terror.

Opening the door, she watched as he grabbed the dog carefully and entered inside of her house with careful and still movements. He placed the Doberman on the floor, next to the couch. Seeing that the dog was taken care of, Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Well, this is my house," Her voice was trembling badly.

"I know," His voice was smooth and deadly, adding more onto her fear.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip, silently debating with herself whether or not she should invite him in. Part of her wanted to, to thank him of saving her from Ryuu. But the other part of her was still scared of him.

Sasuke sensed her uncertainty as he stood on her doorstep. It reached out to the devil in him and made him angry. Sasuke held himself still, knowing that she didn't know who he was and was probably still fearing him. But he wanted to soothe her, knowing that her nerves were jumping up and down from her attack with Ryuu.

And that scared the shit out of him.

He was supposed to be over her. She was the one who destroyed his image, his heart and his existence. Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away. "Good bye," He needed to put some distance between them.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled and held in his breath. Once he reached the number seven, he turned around slowly to look back at her.

Sakura's hand went up to her arm, rubbing it nervously. "Thank you. I owe you more than I can ever repay,"

"Just be more careful next time," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching her flinch from his gaze. He turned away and started walking through the apartment complex.

Sakura watched him disappear as the distance between the two grew. She closed the door and leaned against it, a huge breath of relief flowing right out of her. Pandora crawled in her lap, her tongue lolling out, licking Sakura's hand in support.

"Something about that man is unsettling," Sakura said softly, her fingers combing through Pandora's fur. "Even though he helped me, I still fear him,"

Sakura shook her head and went to Pluto, tending for her wounded dog.

Sasuke stood outside of the manager's office, a debate running through his mind.

She looked so fragile and beautiful. He wanted to kiss her on her doorstep, taste those full, tempting lips. His entire body felt as if it were on fire and alive. He wasn't supposed to feel these unwanted feelings. When he was so close to her, he could smell her seductive innocent scent, wanting to bury his face in her hair and let his hands grasp her own. Sasuke growled and clenched his fist. He was completely over Haruno Sakura.

That was what he thought.

He was not over his ex-lover.

Sasuke growled in frustration, now knowing what he was doing, why he was doing it and how he was able to have the capacity to do it. But he was going to do it.

"I want to rent an apartment," Sasuke said in an emotionless voice.

The manager of the apartments looked up to see a very demonic looking man at the front of his desk. The manager removed his wired frames from the bridge of his nose, stood from his chair and extended a hand to Sasuke. "Why, hello there. My name is Hideki and I'm the manager of these apartments,"

"I just want a one bedroom apartment to rent," Sasuke stated, ignoring the hand.

Hideki forced a smile and looked through his computer. "I'm sorry, but at the moment we do not have any apartments available at the time being. Would you like to rent it out for the future or would you like to-" The manager was cut off as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You will give me an apartment across from Haruno Sakura," Sasuke demanded.

The manager's eyes were glazed as he blankly looked at the computer screen. "Okay," Hideki mumbled as he typed on the keyboard robotically. "Your apartment is across from Haruno Sakura's. The only thing that will separate you is the apartment's swimming pool," Hideki shuffled through his drawer to reveal a key. "This is your apartment key and the spares will be given within three days. If you will just sign these papers,"

Before Hideki had even grabbed the papers from his brief case, Sasuke waved his hand in annoyance.

"Maybe you can sign those papers during your stay here," Hideki smiled mechanically at Sasuke. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the apartments that makes dreams comes true,"

Sasuke left before he heard those words come out of Hideki's mouth.

Though Sasuke knew he wanted to stay away from Sakura, something inside of him wanted to be connected to her.

"_**Love breeds power and death"**_

"Fuck!" The angel cursed, his fisted hand hitting the desk hard. "I can't believe this is happening again!" He growled as he watched the crystal ball swirling the images, mixing it so that nothing was to be shown. The angel's dark eyes hardened, glaring at the ball that had just shown him the start of Armageddon. "This is fucking unbelievable,"

"How is it unbelievable?" A devil pushed himself off of the wall, sauntering towards the angel and the crystal ball. "This was foreseen by all." The devil sneered, obviously disgusted by the thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura. "It was meant to be,"

"No!" The angel snarled and pushed himself away from the desk. "This cannot be! We have to stop it again!"

The devil snorted, looking down at his fingernails. "Didn't we try to stop it?"

"It wasn't enough!"

"Then what should we do?"

The angel smiled sinisterly, his darkened eyes smoldering with sin and greed. "We have to take this to the next level. We have to make it much worse than it previously was." His hands clapped together, rubbing against each other as the conspiracy built. "You know what to do,"

"And why we have to do it," The devil added. Within a split second, his black wings expanded, stretching out to their lethal width and height. "I'll go contact the others about this,"

The angel nodded, smiling as he gazed at the crystal ball. "This will all be solved once and for all,"

"_**Time is the wisest councilor"**_


End file.
